


The Lucky One

by direwolfjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Joffrey Dies, Not a fic, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, The Lucky One AU, moodboard, this is just a moodboard with an accompanying synopsis of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/pseuds/direwolfjon
Summary: For Jonsa Week, Day 6: modern/remix





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> For Jonsa Week, Day 6: modern/remix

> While serving in Slaver’s Bay, Jon Snow witnesses a young sergeant nicknamed ‘The Young Wolf’ die attempting to aid one of his men during an ambush. 

The following morning, he finds a picture of a pretty redhead, just before a mortar attack kills everyone around him. Unable to find the owner of the picture, he decides to keep it. 

When Jon survives yet another explosion, he starts to believe the woman in the picture is his guardian angel.

Jon returns to Dragonstone, where his half-sister Rhaenys lives. She’s been looking after his dog, Ghost, and suggests he stays with her and her family. After a while Jon’s struggle with PTSD and survivor’s guilt drives him away from his sister’s home, and he and Ghost start wandering around Westeros.

After a couple of months, they end up in Wintertown, where Jon sees the woman in his picture walking down the street through the window of the diner where he was eating breakfast.

Without thinking, Jon decides to follow her. When he arrives at her home, where she runs _Stark Kennels, _together with her grandmother Lyarra, he has a hard time explaining why he’s there.

Sansa is immediately charmed by Ghost and assumes Jon has come to apply for a job. When Jon tells her he’s served in Slaver’s Bay, shaken by the painful reminder of her brother Robb’s death there, she asks Lyarra to send Jon away.

Lyarra talks with Jon and watches him interact with Ghost, and decides to hire him and let him stay at the house while he’s looking for a place to live.

At first, Sansa is annoyed by Jon’s presence, but once she sees how good he is with the dogs and how much help he is to her and her grandmother, she starts to warm up to him.

Her usually shy son Benjen invites Jon into his tree house, making him the only adult who’s allowed inside there. Witnessing Jon’s easy rapport with her son makes Sansa and him grow even closer. 

Sansa’s ex-husband Joffrey Baratheon, Wintertown’s deputy sheriff however, is immediately suspicious of Jon. Sansa and Joffrey have several arguments about Jon, and about Benjen, and Joffrey threatens to use his grandfather, Judge Tywin Lannister’s connections to take Benjen away from her.

On the anniversary of Robb’s passing, Jon comforts a distraught Sansa, who tells him she can’t find closure, because no one has been able to tell her how he died. Unsure what to say, Jon embraces her. 

When their eyes meet, Jon’s eyes drop to her lips and Sansa kisses him. They give in to their budding feelings for each other, making love and spending the night together.

While they’re asleep, Joffrey breaks into Sansa’s house to snoop around Jon’s room. He finds the picture Sansa had given to Robb before his departure to Slaver’s Bay, and decides to confront Sansa with it.

Upset, and her trust in Jon broken, Sansa decides to send him away. Lyarra talks to her, urging her to give Jon a chance to explain himself.

Meanwhile, Joffrey is furious that his revelation of Jon’s suspicious intentions hasn’t softened Sansa into welcoming him back into her life.

He gets drunk, and when he sees Jon and Ghost, he snaps and tries to shoot him. Jon manages to disarm him, but Joffrey has now embarassed himself in front of the entire town. 

Arriving in his motel room, Jon finds a picture of Robb in a book that Benjen gave him. Jon recognizes the man in the picture as ‘the Young Wolf’, and realizes he was Sansa’s brother. 

Despite the storm that is raging outside, Jon decides to get back to Sansa’s house so he can tell her how Robb died.

Joffrey, who’s still determined to win Sansa back, arrives there first, and when Sansa refuses him, he threatens to take Benjen away from her again. 

Benjen overhears this and decides to run away, to hide in his tree house. When Joffrey and Sansa realize he’s gone, they both follow him, and when Jon arrives, Lyarra encourages him to go after them.

Benjen is on the rope bridge over the river, and Joffrey gets there first, but because of the storm and his added weight, the ropes snap, and they both fall into the river. 

Jon and Sansa arrive, and Jon pulls Benjen up, but Joffrey is unable to move because his foot got stuck in one of the ropes. When Jon has brought Benjen to safety, the tree house falls on top of Joffrey and he is killed. 

Back home, Sansa thanks Jon for saving Benjen, and he is finally able to tell her how Robb died, saving one of his own men.

He walks out of the room, intending to leave, but Sansa runs after him and asks him to stay, leaping into his arms. Jon smiles and kisses her. 


End file.
